lpsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
To Tell You The Truth
To Tell You The Truth 'jest piosenką z odcinka On the Same Page. Śpiewają ją Zoe, Russell, Blythe, Sunil, Pepper, Minka, Vinnie i Penny Ling. Tekst Polski 'Zoe Dziewczyny słuchajcie, nie podam im ręki Muszą przyjść i przeprosić tu nas Russell Nie damy im poznać, o nie, żeśmy zmiękli Niech przeproszą nas dziewczyny choć raz Blythe Oh, mamo, co robić? Twa córka tak cierpi Nie przekonam ich, bo dzieli nas rysa ta i Russell Słuchajcie, ja już nie wiem, co nas skłóciło Czy pojednanie znajdzie swój czas? Sunil: 'Dziewczyny, kiedyś myślałem, że jesteśmy w stanie pokonać wszystko, ale ostatnio... mmh-mmh, nie bardzo wiem, co się dzieje... i to boli. 'Russell Ja czuję, że nie słuchacie nas Nasze sprawy ignorujecie Pepper Chłopaki wciąż głusi na nas są Minka Trochę ochłoń, wyczuwam to przecież Zoe Czy można już przeprosić? Vinnie Już nie wiem nic, i w tym cały sęk Blythe Czy rozmawiać przyjdzie nam znów? Ciągle wielki nawiedza mnie lęk Wszyscy Coś między nami pękło Russell Może już przeprośmy? Odkręćmy sprawę? Wszyscy Coś między nami pękło Vinnie Może chcecie, by was zaprosić na kawę? Wszyscy Coś między nami pękło Penny Przecież dobrze wiemy, jaki czeka nas krok Wszyscy Coś między nami pękło Blythe Powiedz prawdę mi mamo Rozjaśnij w końcu mrok... Niech już minie ten mrok... Tekst oryginalny : Zoe :: To tell you the truth, girls, it's not gonna happen :: At least until they admit they were wrong : Minka: That's right! : Pepper: Sing it sister : Russell :: To tell you the truth, boys, forget any clappin' :: Till they apologize in the form of a song : Vinnie: Now you got it man! : Sunil: Certainly not! : Baxter :: To tell you the truth mom, your daughter is snappin' :: If I can't talk to my friends, I might crack before long : and Russell :: To tell you the truth, I'm not sure how we got here :: And if we'll get it back once it's gone : Sunil: Girls, I used to think we could get through anything. But lately...Mnh-Mnh I don't know what's been going on. And it hurts. : Russell :: It's like you're not even listening :: To the problems we're trying to tell ya : Pepper :: It's like those boys don't hear anything : Minka :: You can sing it, I don't need to smell ya : Zoe :: But can we say "I'm sorry"? : Vinnie :: Can we return to the way things were? : Baxter :: Will we even talk anymore : If the worst of the worst should occur : All :: Communication Breakdown : Russell :: Let's just say we're sorry and make things better : All :: Communication Breakdown : Vinnie :: Would you like it more if we wrote you a letter? : All :: Communication Breakdown : Ling :: Why are we unhappy when we know what to do? : All :: Communication Breakdown : Baxter :: Won't you tell me the truth mom :: Cause I don't have a clue :: Won't you tell me the truth? Kategoria:Piosenki